<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Misbehaving Antichrist by 5ftjewishcactus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25982722">Misbehaving Antichrist</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ftjewishcactus/pseuds/5ftjewishcactus'>5ftjewishcactus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kisses Bingo 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brother Francis mention (Good Omens), Female-Presenting Crowley (Good Omens), Gen, Kid Fic, Kids Misbehaving, Nanny scolding Warlock, POV Warlock Dowling, The Dowling Years (Good Omens), Warlock is five years old, minor kid injury</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:40:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25982722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ftjewishcactus/pseuds/5ftjewishcactus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Warlock gets hurt trying to climb a fence and Nanny Ashtoreth scolds him while bandaging his wound.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nanny Ashtoreth &amp; Warlock Dowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kisses Bingo 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kisses Bingo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Misbehaving Antichrist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Kisses Bingo event. Prompt was "behind the knee kisses/scalp scratches" I decided to interpret it as more "by the knee" kiss, as "behind the knee" sort of eluded me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He had tried to climb a fence. It wasn’t a very tall fence. Only a little bit taller than he was and he was one of the tallest boys in his class. He should’ve been able to climb it easily. But, well, the wood was old and his shoe lace had gotten stuck on a broken piece and he’d ended up falling to the ground. It had only hurt a little bit. And honestly, he hadn’t even noticed the cut on his leg until Nanny did. </p>
<p>Her disapproving scowl was not made better by her eyes being hidden behind the tiny shades she always wore, even at night. Warlock was sure that not being able to see the disappointment in her eyes would’ve made facing her easier, but somehow she could convey the disappointment without her eyes being visible. Warlock bit his lip and frowned. </p>
<p>“What were you climbing the fence for anyway?” Nanny asked, as she continued to wipe disinfectant around the cut. </p>
<p>“I wanted to go play,” Warlock replied, hands bunched in his lap. </p>
<p>Nanny sighed. Warlock tried to keep his leg straight where it was resting on her lap, as she applied ointment. </p>
<p>“I know you want to play with the other kids, but you can’t just leave, Warlock. It’s too dangerous for you to go out alone,” she said, her Scottish brogue thick. </p>
<p>“But you’re always saying…” Warlock started.</p>
<p>“No. I have only ever told you that one day when you rule the world, you can do as you please. But that is not today. Or any time soon. Right now, you are still my young charge and it’ll be my head if something happens to you! Do you understand?” Her hand held firmly to his leg, as she looked at him. </p>
<p>Even through the shades, Warlock thought he could see a glimpse of her eyes, of the anger and concern there. </p>
<p>He nodded. “Yes, Nanny. I’m sorry, Nanny.”</p>
<p>“You’re forgiven.”</p>
<p>She finished by applying a bandage to his leg but her hand continued to hold his leg firmly. Warlock held his breath, afraid to move in case it upset her further. Instead, she leaned forward and gently kissed his leg, above the bandage, right at the bend of his knee. </p>
<p>“Now, if you promise to behave, I believe Brother Francis has some peanut butter cookies for you.” </p>
<p>“I’ll behave.”</p>
<p>Nanny gave a strained but genuine smile. Warlock carefully moved his leg off Nanny’s lap and stood up. With her sitting in the patio chair, he was even with her height. He looked at her, his arms held firmly at his sides and his hands bunched into fists. He wanted to ask for a hug, like he’d get when he was younger and she’d comforted him after he’d gotten hurt. But he wasn’t sure if he was allowed one, when he’d done something wrong and upset her. </p>
<p>She finished putting away the first aid kit and looked at him. “Yes?” </p>
<p>Warlock bit his lip again and took a deep breath. “May I have a hug?”</p>
<p>Nanny’s face softened. “Of course.” She held out her arms to him. “Come here.”</p>
<p>He tucked himself against her and wrapped his arms around her neck. She held him and hugged him, her arms around his waist. </p>
<p>“Go on. Brother Francis is waiting for you,” she said, giving him one last squeeze before ushering him away. </p>
<p>“Thank you, Nanny,” Warlock replied.</p>
<p>Nanny smiled and nodded. Warlock headed towards the gardener’s cottage, where Brother Francis was waiting at the door with a plate of peanut butter cookies. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can follow me on tumblr <a href="https://5ftjewishcactus.tumblr.com/">@5ftjewishcactus</a> or on twitter on my main <a href="https://twitter.com/5ftjewishcatus">@5ftjewishcactus</a> or on my sfw gen fandom <a href="https://twitter.com/2ambiace">@2ambiace</a> or my dbh <a href="https://twitter.com/asexualhankcon">@asexualhankcon</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>